


Deflowerized Beta

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bahasa Indonesia, Dom/sub Play, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Male Bonding, POV Original Character, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra dan Seth menemukan jalan untuk kembali setelah berpisah, dan menapak ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi dalam hubungan mereka. Sepintas tidak ada yang salah dengan hal ini, tapi sungguhkah? Bak bunga yang menarik serangga untuk masuk ke dalam jebakannya, seperti itulah Korra menarik Seth untuk tunduk ke bawah pesonanya...</p><p>Ketika malam pertama adalah puncak dari pengkhianatan dan hasrat untuk menguasai, benarkah semuanya seindah yang selalu didengungkan setiap orang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowerized Beta

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer
> 
> WARNING: Mature Content, Hentai, OC x Seth. Don’t read if you’re under 18
> 
> NOTE : Spin off The Legendiary of Korra. Taken place on Chapter 45. One Night Stand
> 
> -

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Korra POV**

**.**

* * *

**.**

“Aku mencintaimu,” bisik Seth lagi dan lagi, entah untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Hanya kutatap matanya. Bulir coklat yang indah itu. Dan kubiarkan jemariku mengusap pipinya untuk kemudian jatuh begitu saja. Ia memandangku berharap, dan kemudian kecewa.

Kugulirkan tubuhku merapat padanya.

Tangannya yang besar merengkuhku, membimbingku masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Kurasakan tubuhnya yang panas. Kurasakan napasnya di permukaan kulitku. Kurasakan jemarinya membelai rambutku. Kurasakan bibirnya mengecup puncak kepalaku. Di sini seharusnya kurasakan segalanya. Di sini seharusnya kurasakan cinta. Kasih sayang. Kehangatan. Segalanya. Tapi tidak.

Sebaliknya kurasakan sesuatu merobek hatiku dari dalam. Sesuatu merampas cinta apapun yang mungkin ada, membuatnya tiada berjiwa. Sesuatu membuat hatiku mengerak, begitu kering dan hitam hingga sedetik saja cukup untuk membuatnya hancur jadi serpihan. Jiwaku luluh lantak, dan tak ada kekuatanku untuk menyatukannya kembali.

Kehadiran Seth di sini, memelukku, memberiku kehangatan. Namun sejatinya, aku hancur dalam tiap sentuhannya.

“Apa kau menyesal?” bisiknya, demi ia rasakan aku meringkuk begitu rapat. Mungkin aku ingin menyatukan manapun keping hatiku yang terserak. Atau berpegangan pada apapun agar aku tak hancur lebih dari ini.

Apa aku menyesal?

Apa ‘penyesalan’ adalah kata yang mencakup segalanya?

Aku menggeleng. Tidak. Penyesalan takkan cukup untuk apapun.

“Apa kau menyesal?” aku bertanya balik.

Ia menggeleng cepat. Tapi berbeda denganku, ada senyum di wajahnya kala melakukan itu. Senyum yang kutahu tidak lahir dari hati yang beku. Senyum yang kutahu sebagai tanda kebahagiaan.

“Aku menunggu sekian lama untuk bisa sedekat ini denganmu,” katanya. Rona merah mengalir di pipinya saat melakukan itu, bak gadis usia 16 tahun.

Seharusnya aku yang sepertinya. Entah mengapa kurasa, peran kami terbalik.

Aku tak ingin berpikir kala kubiarkan bentengku luruh. Mungkin seharusnya kubiarkan saja kehangatan Seth menyelimutiku, menenteramkanku. Kututup mataku kala kurasakan kehangatan itu menyelusupi pori-poriku. Membiarkan diriku hanyut di dalam segala sensasi itu. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertidur.

 

**.**

Seharusnya kau dengar bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa sampai di sini.

Tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan, sebenarnya.

Seth datang menjemputku tadi sore sepulang sekolah. Kami main sepanjang sore, nonton, makan, semua agenda kencan standar. Aku juga tidak benar-benar merencanakan akan sampai di sini, kalau mau jujur. Ia menciumku di bioskop, dan aku bisa menahan insting defensifku untuk tidak bereaksi kasar—menghantamnya atau membunuhnya, misalnya. Itu pencapaian bagus, sungguh, mengingat apa yang biasanya kulakukan pada teman kencanku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatku dapat mematikan sensorku yang kelewat tajam kalau menyangkut kontak makhluk asing. Patut ditekankan, _ia_ yang menciumku duluan. Entah ini artinya alam bawah sadarku memang menginginkannya, atau aku sudah terlalu teracuni oleh pikiran Kuroi hingga aku juga menginginkannya, atau Alfaku yang menginginkannya… Apa itu tugasku juga untuk mengetahuinya?

Ia, patut kuakui, adalah pangeran yang tak kuduga lahir dari imajinasi tergelapku. Hasrat terkelamku. Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya di sini, di balik tirai hutan pekat yang menudungi reservasi terpencil bernama La Push, akan kutemukan seseorang yang begitu manis, begitu lembut, begitu kuinginkan tapi juga begitu tak boleh kudambakan.

Ya, ia begitu terlarang bagiku. Tak kurang dari Jenderalku, serigala hitam yang kepadaku ia janjikan seluruh hidupnya, mendaratkan mata padanya. Mengharapkannya. Aku tahu Seth menginginkanku, tapi selama ini aku selalu menolak setiap sinyal yang ia berikan. Tidak, tidak, tidak, demikian selalu kucamkan dalam diriku, setiap kali hasratku tergoda. Tapi penolakanku selalu berbuah usahanya yang kian keras guna mendapatkanku, dan sedikit demi sedikit hasrat itu mulai menyelinap jua di dalam diriku. Tumbuh begitu cepat, tak peduli usaha sadarku untuk melenyapkan dan memangkasnya habis. Akar-akar tanaman rambat bernama ‘pengkhianatan’ itu terlalu dalam merasuk dalam jiwaku, merampas tiap logika dan nurani yang masih tersisa. Menjadikan jiwaku kering dan hitam. Hingga pohon itu tumbuh subur dalam hatiku. Menjalar dan mengikatku begitu erat hingga tak dapat aku berontak.

Hatiku tunduk padanya. Nafsu. Hasrat. Pengkhianatan.

Tumbuhan menjalar itulah yang menggerakkan tanganku untuk menahan tangannya, ketika Seth hendak berpamitan setelah mengecup kilat bibirku, tatkala mengantarku pulang. Tumbuhan itulah yang memaksa kakiku berjinjit, wajahku mendongak, dan bibirku membalas ciumannya lebih dari yang seharusnya kuberikan. Sulur-sulur batangnya mencabut kendaliku atas tubuhku sendiri, sehingga tanganku menggapai ke balik punggungnya, merengkuhnya agar memeluk diriku lebih rapat, lebih erat. Pucuknya begitu cepat memunculkan bunga bernama godaan, tercipta di mataku, mengilatkan binarnya, sengaja untuk menjerat. Mungkin tumbuhan menjalar itu adalah _Dionaea muscicapula_ atau  _Nemanthes,_ tumbuhan pemangsa serangga. Aku yakin ia bahkan memproduksi zat untuk memikat mangsanya, serangga bernama Seth Clearwater. Dan kala Seth sudah luruh dalam pesonanya, kian lancarlah jalannya untuk menjebaknya, menghisap habis nutrisi yang ia butuhkan hingga tiada bersisa.

Oh ya, begitu kuatnya cengkeraman tumbuhan itu, hingga aku pun tak punya daya untuk menolak keinginannya.

Tidak kala ia menggerakkanku untuk menarik Seth yang masih terbuai oleh aroma pikatnya yang sempurna, menapaki undak demi undak anak tangga menuju kamarku di lantai dua. Tidak kala ia membuatku menutup pintu di belakangku, mencium Seth lebih dalam dari yang pernah kulakukan pada siapapun selama hidupku. Tidak kala ia memaksaku untuk mendorong Seth ke ranjang. Begitu cepat ia membuatku mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Seth, melecut kaki-kakiku untuk naik ke ranjang dan menghimpit, mengunci tubuhnya. Bibirku mengunci bibirnya.

Sesaat matanya membelalak, tapi lantas ia membiarkan dirinya luruh dalam ciuman itu. Ketika dibiarkannya bibirku melumat dan menggigit bibirnya. Ketika bibirnya tanpa sadar membuka jalan bagi lidahku untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya, menjelajahi setiap senti relung gua. Aku bisa mengukur hasratnya menapak naik kala desahannya terdengar, seiring kian intens dan panasnya ciumanku. Lebih lagi kala bibirku bergerak dari hanya mencium bibirnya, kini perlahan mulai menelusuri garis lehernya. Mata Seth menutup, bibirnya separuh terbuka merasakan kenikmatannya sendiri. Kujalankan jemariku menyelinap ke balik pakaiannya, menuntut lebih, dan saat itu akal sehatnya mendadak muncul.

“Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini…,” bisik Seth, memutus ciumanku, menarik tanganku keluar. Suaranya penuh desahan, napasnya tak teratur, wajahnya merona karena gairah, tetapi keraguan menyelinap di matanya. “Jake akan membunuhku…”

“Apa yang Jake tidak tahu takkan membunuhnya … atau membunuhmu,” bisikku. Entah itu memang kalimat yang kukatakan dalam sadar, atau aku digerakkan kekuatan lain, aku tak tahu. Sama halnya dengan aku tak tahu setan apa yang mengisiki dan merasukiku—selain Kierra, tentu—ketika aku merendahkan tubuhku, menahan kedua tangan Seth di atas kepalanya.

Penolakan Seth terasa hambar. Ia tidak menginginkanku sama besar dengan ia mengharapkanku. Hanya akalnya yang menyuruhnya berhenti—ketakutannya dan moralnya—tapi hasratnya tak bisa dibendung. Hasratnya telah menarik hasratku, dan pada gilirannya hasratnya bergolak makin kuat ketika hasratku mendidih. Tak ada jalan aman di titik ini.

Jadi kujalankan jemariku menelusuri tubuhnya yang berbalut kaos polo, bertujuan langsung ke tepi hem kaos putih itu. Seth masih berusaha bertahan, menurunkan kaosnya setiap kali tanganku menaikkannya sedikit. Adakah ia berusaha menafikkan dirinya sendiri, kala kepalanya menggeleng, tetapi matanya membara oleh hasrat dan harapan? Adakah moralitasnya berusaha untuk melindungiku, atau melindungi dirinya sendiri—kala tangannya menahannya tanganku yang bergerak makin ke atas, menyingkap kulit di balik kaos itu? Adakah ia berusaha mempertahankan kesuciannya, atau kesucianku sendiri—kala bibirnya mencoba menjauhi bibirku, tapi getar yang tersisa di sana seakan menyatakan kehilangan dan kerinduan—seakan ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih? Itu adalah sebuah perang. Baginya, setidaknya. Pergumulan antara nafsu dan moralitas, hasrat dan akal, kebutuhan dan idealisme. Hingga ciuman kami makin lama makin panas, kala bibir kami saling berpagut dan lidah kami saling bergulat. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Menyerah pada panas gairah itu. Menyerah pada kuasaku. Menyerah pada hasratku dan hasratnya sendiri. Dan tanganku akhirnya mendeklarasikan kemenangan atas perang itu. Kaos itu—lambang dari pertahanan dirinya—pun terangkat, menyingkap tubuh bagian atasnya. Dengan separuh senyum kemenangan, kuceloskan selembar kain itu dari kepalanya dan mencampakkannya ke lantai, tak ubahnya merenggut selembar bendera dari benteng musuh. Napasnya tertahan kala sadar di mana ia telah menapak. Tapi sudah tak ada jalan kembali.

Aku sudah bersiap untuk tahap selanjutnya ketika tahu-tahu ia mendorong tubuhku.

“Seth?” tanyaku kaget, sekaligus merasa tak aman. Ada apa? Apa ia memiliki pemikiran kedua? Apa ia memutuskan aku tak sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan? Atau ia menganggapku terlalu … 'jalang'?

“Ma, maaf…,” ia berusaha meminggirkanku. “Aku … aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan… Kita tidak seharusnya…”

Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan, bangkit dan memungut pakaiannya di lantai. Kurasakaan rasa sakit itu, kekecewaan itu. Kupandang sosok Seth yang memakai kembali kaos polonya dalam diam, meluruskan pakaian dan merapikan rambut, lantas melangkah menuju pintu.

“Maafkan aku, Korra,” bisiknya seraya menunduk, hendak membuka pintu.

Aku bertindak cepat. Bahkan sebelum aku benar-benar sadar, aku sudah menyerbu ke arahnya. Kututup pintu dan memojokkannya di tembok sebelahnya.

“Jangan katakan kau tidak menginginkanku, Seth…,” kataku.

Ia menatapku lantas membuang muka. “Aku … menginginkanmu. Tapi…”

“Apa kau akan meninggalkanku sekarang?”

Ia tak menjawab dan aku tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kembali aku menyerang bibirnya, sementara tanganku merambat ke bawah. Seth sedikit menahan napas ketika aku menyentuh selangkangannya. Tombak Marsnya sudah mengeras. Aku tersenyum ketika kuturunkan retsluiting jeansnya, menyingkap boxer yang tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan kondisi siap tempurnya. Kugesekkan pahaku ke sana perlahan, ingat untuk bergerak sensual. Membuatnya mengerang penuh hasrat.

“Korra, kumohon jangan menggodaku…,” bisiknya.

“Oh, kau tak mau aku menggodamu, Seth?” aku tersenyum. Langsung saja kuarahkan tanganku menggenggam permukaan menonjol itu. Ia menggemeretakkan gigi rapat-rapat, menahan erangannya, membuatku menambahkan getaran di sana. “Apa yang kaumau?” aku balas menantang. “Aku mengocoknya? Aku menjilatinya? Atau kau mau aku menghisapnya?”

Jelas kata-kata kotorku berpengaruh pada tubuhnya, atau minimal imajinasinya, karena kurasakan ia makin mengeras.

“Berikan yang kuinginkan,” bisikku di telinganya. “Nanti akan kuberikan hadiahmu…” tak lupa kutambahkan sedikit desahan menggoda.

Ia tak menolak kala kembali kutuntun ia ke kasur dan kutidurkan ia. Segera aku menaiki tempat tidur, memanjat tubuhnya. Ia kelihatan menelan ludah, pastinya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bagus, aku akan memperjakai seorang Beta… Hebat sekali, Korra. 

Kuselusuri tubuh itu. Dengan jemariku. Dengan bibirku. Dengan lidahku. Meraba konturnya, lembah dan ngarai yang terbentuk di dataran tembaga keemasan itu. Kumanfaatkan waktu sebanyak mungkin. Tiap detik kubuat berharga. Tiap detik yang melesatkan gairah, agar tak sempat hasrat itu padam sebelum sampai ke puncak.

Tangan Seth yang semula kutahan di atas kepalanya kini bebas kala kedua tanganku sibuk merambahi tubuhnya. Tangan itu bergerak hinggap di pahaku, perlahan merambat ke hem kaosku. Ia pasti ingin membalas perlakuanku padanya dengan menyingkap tubuhku. Kutampar tangannya sebelum sempat menaikkan pakaianku, bahkan satu senti pun.

“Hei!” protesnya.

“Diam, Seth. Aku yang berkuasa di sini. Aku yang menentukan apa yang akan kita lakukan, apa yang boleh, dan tidak boleh kaulakukan,” tekanku penuh determinasi. Seraya menunduk, aku mempertajam suaraku tepat di telinganya, “Setiap detiknya… Setiap gerakannya…”

Ia membelalak sejenak. Perang tergambar di matanya kala ia berusaha menimbang posisinya sendiri. Tapi apalah ia hingga sanggup menentang dominasiku? Keraguan dan harga diri yang terluka jelas muncul, tapi lantas matanya melunak. Pasrah. Ia menggerakkan dagunya sedikit, memberi kode anggukan, lantas menelengkan kepalanya ke sisi, menyingkap lehernya dengan sikap submisif sempurna.

“Aku milikmu,” bisiknya.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan demi kudapatkan kontrol penuhku. Kulengkungkan punggungku, merunduk mengincar leher Seth. Kutahu instingnya menginginkan ini, tapi tentu saja aku takkan menggigitnya demi memberi tanda penaklukan, klaim permanen atasnya. Gigitanku bisa berdampak buruk bagiku sendiri. Aku tahu darah Seth beracun untukku. Jadi aku hanya menghisap beberapa titik, memberinya cupang yang merah dan tajam. Ia mengerang dalam tiap tanda yang kububuhkan. Nyeri sekaligus nikmat. Dan kutahu ia menginginkan lebih.

Kali itu, sebagai hadiah atas ketertundukannya, kuberi ia akses atas tubuhku. 

Kudekatkan pinggulku ke wajahnya. Kubimbing tangannya yang ragu-ragu merambati pahaku, menuju retsluiting jeansku. Jemarinya dingin dan bergetar, tapi ia tahu kode yang kuberikan untuk menurunkan retsluiting itu. Tersingkap separuh, kubimbing tangannya menyelinap ke balik jeansku. Ia menahan napas kala tangannya menyentuh bagian intimku, meski masih dibatasi selapis kain tipis. Matanya menatapku meminta izin, dan aku mengangguk. Ia mulai mengelusnya perlahan. Jemarinya mengusap labia mayoraku, mempertegas konturnya. 

Rasa penasaran, pastinya, yang mendorongnya untuk menurunkan jeansku, memberinya akses lebih pada tubuh bagian bawahku. Kubiarkan saja ia, sementara jemarinya mulai merambah lebih ke belakang, dan juga lebih ke dalam. Aku terkesiap kala jemarinya menyentuh klitorisku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menahannya. Tidak juga kala ia, dengan keingintahuan penuh, terus saja menyengajakan diri bermain di titik itu. Menggodanya, mencubitnya, menyentilnya. Aku menggelinjang keenakan, ketika tanpa kusadari organku berdenyut dan cairan itu mulai meleleh, membasahi pantyku.

Rasanya diriku sudah separuh melayang kala kulepas jeansku sepenuhnya, membiarkan tubuh bagian bawahku hanya memakai panty. Dalam hati aku bersyukur hari itu memakai panty dengan tali di kiri-kanan panggulku. Lebih seksi dan pastinya akan lebih mudah…

Aku merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya, lidahku menyapu lidahnya, menari dalam tarian mistis yang lebih erotis daripada nyala api. Kugigit dan kuhisap lidahnya. Terlalu ganas, memang, tapi kuharap itu memberinya petunjuk. Lantas aku bangkit, berlutut dengan posisi kaki agak mengangkang. Kusenggolkan kewanitaanku yang masih rapat terbalut panty ke hidungnya. Ia rupanya mengerti, karena ia sedikit memerosotkan tubuhnya, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan selangkanganku. Kurasakan lidahnya terjulur menyapu kewanitaanku, masih coba-coba. Aku berusaha menguatkannya, melenguh pelan. Sekali, dua kali, ia merasakan labia mayoraku. Lantas ia mulai bereksperimen, kurasakan lidahnya bermain bersama bibirnya. Lidahnya sesekali memasuki lebih dalam dari labia mayora, menyentuh klitorisku. Panty-ku mulai terasa basah oleh dua hal: salivanya dan cairan cintaku. Jemarinya mulai merambati pahaku. Tangannya yang besar menggenggam pipi bokongku, meremasnya. Kemudian kurasakan jemari yang gemetar itu perlahan menarik simpul panty-ku. Tapi belum lagi simpul itu terlepas, ia sudah berhenti. 

Kutundukkan kepala, menatapnya. Mata coklatnya menatapku. Bersit ketegangan dan keraguan tampak di sana. Hanya dari hal itu, kutahu ia sama sekali belum berpengalaman. Di detik itu, kutahu ia tahu aku tidak sepolos yang ia sangka, tapi apa ia dalam posisi untuk menolakku hanya karena itu? Tidak.

Aku tersenyum dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya, menarik simpul panty-ku hingga terlepas. Kubiarkan bagian bawah tubuhku terekspos di hadapannya. Kembali ia menelan ludah, sebelum mulai lagi menyapukan lidahnya ke ceruk di antara labia mayora. Tekstur lidahnya yang kasar membuatku terkikik, dan seketika ia berhenti.

“Tidak apa, teruskan saja…,” kataku.

Jadi sekali lagi ia coba-coba menjulurkan lidahnya, merasakan diriku. Aku membuka kakiku lebih lebar, memberinya akses lebih jauh. Lidahnya tak lagi bermain di permukaan, kini mulai merambah lebih dalam. Getar yang mistis merambati tubuhku, membuatku melenguh pelan. Rasa cairanku pasti memabukkannya, mempengaruhi syarafnya, karena tidak lama, bukan hanya jilatan coba-coba yang penuh keraguan yang kurasakan, melainkan jilatan yang liar. Lidahnya bermain di seluruh labia minoraku, bahkan hingga ke sudut-sudut. Ia makan banyak waktu bermain dengan klitorisku, menjilatinya perlahan, kemudian meningkatkan ritmenya. Tak cukup dengan itu, ia juga coba-coba mempermainkannya di antara kedua bibirnya, mengulumnya, lantas kembali menggodaku dengan lidahnya.

Astaga. Aku tak tahu ia bisa begini cepat belajar.

Lenguhanku berubah menjadi desahan, dan tak lama berubah menjadi jeritan, ketika ia memberanikan diri menyelipkan lidahnya ke liang. Aku makin merendahkan tubuhku, membiarkan lidahnya masuk lebih dalam. Kurasakan cengkeramannya atas pipi bokongku kian mengeras, menahanku di tempat sementara lidahnya menyentuh setiap sisi liangku. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya dalam gerak memutar, mencicipi liangku yang dingin dan rasa cairanku yang asin. Atau asam? Entah bagaimana rasaku di indera pencecapnya, tapi bukan tugasku untuk mengetahuinya. Itu tugasnya.

Getaran makin merambati simpul-simpul syarafku. Instingku bekerja cepat. Tidak tahan lagi, kugerakkan panggulku memutar, memberiku akses agar lidahnya mampu menyentuh setiap titik syaraf di dalam liangku. Kutahu bukan pertama kali tubuhku melakukan ini. Tapi baru pertama kali aku, dengan kesadaranku, merasakannya.

“Oh, Seth,” desahku, demi irama permainan lidahnya meningkat, seiring dengan permainan panggulku. Ia mencicipi diriku dengan rakus. Aku pasti menutup aksesnya atas udara dengan posisi ini, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Entah ia memang dapat mencuri kesempatan bernapas, atau udara sudah menjadi nomor dua di daftar kebutuhannya untuk hidup. Aku tidak peduli. Di sini aku yang memegang kendali atas segalanya. Jika kukatakan Seth boleh bernapas, baru ia bisa bernapas.

Suara aneh, bagai katup toilet dibuka-tutup terdengar, hanya dapat ditandingi oleh desah-desah tertahan dan derit pegas ranjangku. Astaga, aku pasti basah sekali di bawah sana…

Oh, aku menunggangi lidah seorang Beta… Seorang Beta _dan_ seorang perjaka. Bagaimana terdengarnya itu? Hebat?

Mungkin.

Gerakanku kian cepat dan kasar sementara kudengar suara tersedak di bawah sana. Apa ia tak bisa bernapas? Ha! Apa bahkan aku peduli hal itu?

Tapi ya, aku peduli.

Namun ketika kuangkat diriku darinya, kulihat kekecewaan itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar berusaha menahanku di posisiku, seakan ia baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Aku tersenyum. Ya, ia telah jatuh.

Kuraih tangannya dan kubawa jemarinya ke bibirku. Sembari menatap matanya tajam, kukulum jari telunjuknya. Ia agak menahan napas melihatnya, matanya agak membelalak. Tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berpikir, kuarahkan jemarinya ke liangku. Masih mengontrolnya, kubuat jemarinya bergerak dalam gerakan memutar, meraba dan mengelus-elus permukaan labia minoraku. Seth menerima petunjukku. Ketika kutinggalkan jemari itu, ia sendiri sudah bermain. Menelusuri tiap kurva dan lipatan. Menyentuh dan menekan. Menggelitik klitorisku. Memutar-mutarnya di permukaan liang.

“Oh, yeah…,” seruku tatkala ia memberanikan diri melangkah lebih jauh, dan lebih dalam. Jemarinya melesak menembus liangku. Ketika ia mengeluarkan jarinya, kulihat benang panjang cairan cintaku mengaitkan liangku dan jarinya. Kugigit bibirku, menatapnya kehausan, memintanya melakukannya lagi. Ia kembali menusukkan jarinya, kali ini bahkan ia bermain di dalamnya, menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran kecil hingga besar. Kurasakan jemarinya menjelajahi bagian dalam vaginaku. Mengeksplorasi daerah yang asing baginya. Meraba titik-titik yang tak kutahu.

Hingga mendadak ia menyentuh titik yang membuat napasku tertahan.

“Kenapa, Korra?” ia langsung menarik jemarinya. “Sakit?”

Aku menggeleng. “Tidak. Lakukan lagi. Kau bisa menambahkan jarimu kalau mau.”

“Kau yakin?”

Aku mengangguk.

“Umm… aku tak ingin melukai…”

“Kau sudah merasakanku dari tadi. Kaupikir aku bakal terluka? Jangan banyak omong dan lakukan saja, Seth!”

Ia terkesiap dengan tanda seru itu tapi akhirnya dengan menggigit bibir, diberanikannya juga memasukkan jarinya ke dalam. Awalnya ia terlihat ragu, matanya terus menatapku, kerutan tebal muncul di antara kedua alisnya, sikapnya penuh konsentrasi. Seolah ia mencari-cari tanda aku akan berteriak ‘Sakit! Keluar sekarang juga!’ atau langsung menendangnya dari jendela. Atau malah ia mencari tanda lain? Sesuatu yang akan menambah kebanggaannya sebagai laki-laki, mungkin? Entahlah… Yang jelas begitu ia memasukkan hingga pangkal jari dan aku tak berteriak sedikitpun, barulah kerutan itu hilang dan ia mendadak berani.

Jemarinya mulai memompaku, bergerak keluar masuk. Makin lama makin cepat. Lama-lama kurasakan tumpukan emosi itu dan begitu saja, aku meledak di tangannya.

Ia menarik tangannya yang basah. tersenyum padaku. Aku balas tersenyum, lantas turun dari pangkuannya dan berguling di sisinya. Aku tengah mencari-cari panty-ku yang entah ada di mana kini, ketika ia menarik tanganku dan menatapku dengan mata yang sarat permohonan.

“Kumohon, Korra,” katanya. “Aku tidak tahan…”

“Oh, tak bisakah kau menyentuh dirimu sendiri, kalau begitu?” kataku kejam dan sok tak peduli. Ia membelalak sesaat, tapi kutahu ia tak punya pilihan lain.  

Awalnya ia tampak ragu dan malu menyentuh dirinya sendiri, di bawah mataku yang tak lepas darinya. Tapi dalam sekian tarikan napas, mungkin ia memandang hal ini sebagai godaan, karena dalam beberapa detik, rasa ragu itu hilang, berganti dengan hasrat. Ia melirikku dengan kerlingan penuh birahi seraya menggigit bibir, sebelum matanya terpejam rapat. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, napasnya saling berkejaran, erangan dan lenguhan berganti-ganti lepas dari bibirnya, mimik mukanya tampak begitu seksi kala ia tanpa malu-malu lagi melakukan adegan itu tepat di hadapan mataku. Aku tertawa dan menempeleng tangannya. Sontak ia membuka mata, tapi belum lagi ia protes, aku sudah menggantikannya. Membungkus tombaknya dengan telapak tangan dan jemariku lantas menggerakkan gengamanku naik-turun. Setelah sekitar duapuluh gerakan, ia pun sampai pada puncaknya dan meledak di tanganku.

Cairan putih dan kental melesat ke mana-mana, menyemprot ke dadanya, bahkan sebagian mengenai tubuh dan wajahku. Aku mengerang, menghapusnya dengan tampang kesal. Wajah Seth seketika pucat, ketika ia mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka wajahku. Tapi aku segera memukul tangannya.

“Korra, maafkan aku…,” ibanya.

Aku berdecak. “Kau nakal, Seth, dan anak nakal harus dihukum.”

Ia terkesiap, tapi kurasakan sebagian dirinya justru merasa tertarik mendengar kata ‘dihukum’. Dalam hati aku tertawa. Apa dia ini? Diam-diam berpotensi masokis?

Aku tahu pengalaman pertama seharusnya dilakukan dengan lembut dan penuh cinta, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri di titik ini.

Aku mencari-cari dan kutemukan syalku tersampir begitu saja di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurku. Kuambil syal itu, dan kupakai untuk mengikat kedua tangannya ke kepala tempat tidur. Ia menahan napas, detak jantungnya menderas.

“Oh yeah… Kau perlu dihukum, Sethie…,” ujarku. “Tapi hukuman bisa menunggu… Tadi bukankah kukatakan aku ingin memberimu hadiah? Kutahu kau suka permen, Seth… Bagaimana kalau kutraktir kau? Mana yang kausuka?”

Matanya kelihatan antisipatif. Berkilat. Aku tersenyum, tak lepas menatap matanya penuh hasrat.

Kurundukkan tubuhku.

 _“Chewy candy?”_ kucium dan kugigit bibir bawahnya. _“Whistle candy?”_ kutiup telinganya, membuatnya mendesah pelan. _“Gummi candy?”_ kugigit dan kukunyah telinganya, membuatnya mengerang. _“Twister candy?”_ kupuntir putingnya, membuatnya berteriak.  _“Bubble gum?“_ kucubit sedikit kulitnya, kugigit dan kuhisap kuat, sebelum kutiupkan napasku dan bibirku berpisah darinya dengan bunyi “plop” pelan. Merah bekas cupangan segera muncul jelas di dadanya. _“Cotton candy?”_ kuangkat sebelah kakinya, kucubit sesaat lantas kutampar keras bokongnya. Ia mengaduh keras, tapi deru napasnya, dan matanya yang separuh terpejam, membuatku tahu ia menikmatinya. Tanganku kini mengarah pada tombaknya, melingkarinya dengan jemariku. Wajahku mendekat. _“Lollipop?”_ kukulum sepasang bola bekel itu. “Atau kau lebih suka ini, Seth? _Cane candy?_ “

Bahkan sebelum aku menjilatnya, meriam itu sudah separuh siaga. Aku hanya tertawa sebelum kurambati tenunan garis-garis urat darah bak jalinan batang pepohonan yang saling berkait menghiasi tombak Marsnya. Mulai dari akar, hingga ujung. Ia melenguh hebat kala kumasukkan benda itu ke mulutku. Kuketatkan bagian dasar mulutku dan kuyakinkan diriku untuk memberi sedikit permainan lidah, kala aku bergerak naik-turun memompanya. Perlahan benda itu mengeras dalam mulutku.

Kutahu jika aku melakukannya sedikit saja, ia akan meledak di dalam. Aku jelas tidak ingin menelan apapun hari ini, jadi ketika kurasakan ia hampir memuncak, lekas kuremas bola bekelnya. Ia berteriak kesakitan, tapi itu efektif untuk mencegahnya orgasme.

“Kaupikir aku mau _milk candy_ juga, Seth?” kataku kejam, masih meremas. Ia mengerang, bergerak-gerak mencoba membebaskan tangannya.

“Oh, Korra, kumohon…,” rintihnya.

“Kumohon apa?”

“Kumohon … biarkan aku …”

“Biarkan aku apa?”

“Biarkan aku keluar…”

“Keluar? Kau ingin keluar di saat begini? Telanjang? Apa kau ingin dikejar seisi warga?”

“Oh, Korra, berhenti main-main! Biarkan aku orgasme!”

Aku tersenyum, melepaskan tanganku.

“Kalau begitu kau harus melakukan satu tugas lagi, Sethie…,” senyumku.

Kini aku menggenggam tombaknya. Diriku berlutut di atasnya. Mengapit kedua kakinya. Membuka selangkanganku lebar-lebar.

“Perhatikan, Seth,” kataku seraya mengarahkan kepala tombak Mars-nya tegak lurus, menengadah menghadap liangku.

Di bawah mata Seth yang tegang, kegerakkan ujung tombak itu bermain di labia minoraku. Aku menahan napas kala kumasukkan kepala itu ke mulut liang, hingga tenggelam di sana. Kubiarkan tombak Mars-nya menerobos dinding benteng Venus-ku. Kubiarkan meriam itu mempenetrasi lebih dalam. Ia menahan napas dalam detik demi detik yang mengikuti setiap senti demi senti hingga seluruh Mars-nya terkubur dalam liang Venus yang gelap dan sempit. Dan kala aku membuatnya terbenam hingga ke dasar, detik itu ia mengeluarkan suara desah pelan. Aku bahkan belum bergerak.

“Kau suka di dalam, Sethie?” tanyaku tersenyum, masih belum bergerak. “Bagaimana rasanya? Dingin? Basah? Licin?”

“Ke … tat…,” suaranya putus-putus.

“Kau suka aku bergerak? Agar kau tahu seberapa aku bisa makin mengetatkan ototku…” godaku seraya mengerling.

Ia menahan napas, tapi lantas katanya, “I, iya … Ku, kumohon…”

Aku mengulum senyum dan mulai bergerak. Walau aku terlihat percaya diri, gerakanku sama eksperimentalnya dengannya. Ya, tubuhku memang sudah berpengalaman. Tapi aku sendiri tidak. Dan tubuhku tidak bergerak sendiri, ia digerakkan oleh kehendakku. Artinya tetap saja aku bergerak canggung. Coba-coba.

Aku menggerakkan panggulku memutar, dengan tetap menahan Mars-nya di dalam liangku. Ia mengerang keras, entah apa sensasi yang ditimbulkan gerakanku padanya. Kucoba menaikkan panggulku hingga tinggal ujung tombak Mars-nya yang masih terbenam di liangku, lantas kutekankan panggulku lagi hingga menyentuh dasar. Kudengar napas tertahannya. Senyum menjelma di wajahku kala kuulang gerakan itu lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Kian lama kian cepat.

Tak lama Seth mencoba bergerak selaras dengan iramaku. Mengangkat panggulnya, menghantam ke atas. Gerakannya memberi momentum pada gerakanku, membuatku menggenjot lebih cepat dan kuat.

“Ya, Seth… Ya! Ya!" seruku di antara desahan yang makin lama makin meningkat. Seth meneriakkan namaku putus-putus di antara lenguhannya. Kulepaskan ikatanku atas tangannya dan kini tangannya yang besar mencengkeram panggulku. Panggulnya terus menghantam, membuatku terlontar ke udara dan setengah detik kemudian melesakkan Mars-nya kembali menembus liangku. Lebih dalam. Lebih cepat. Lebih intens.

“Oh Tuhan, Korra, aku…” setelah sekitar lima menit ia mendadak berhenti, hampir mencabut tombaknya dariku. Tapi aku menahannya tetap di tempat. Puncakku kian dekat dan aku tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun.

“Teruskan!” aku bersikeras melanjutkan, mempertahankan kecepatan. Kulihat ia menggeleng, tapi ia sedang di puncaknya sekarang, jadi mana mungkin ia bisa berpikir rasional? Tubuhnya mengkhianati apapun pertimbangan yang muncul ketika disambutnya iramaku. Gairah yang semula menumpuk perlahan kini menderas dan menderas. Cepat, begitu cepat. Kurasakan getaran syaraf itu. Melonjak cepat hingga mencapai batas. Menggolak lantas meledak. Katup di kepundan gunung api gairahku tak kuat lagi menahan tekanan lava yang kian meningkat, dan begitu saja, dalam sekejap, gunung api itu meletus memuntahkan lahar dingin.

Aku sudah hampir mencabut diriku dari Seth kala tangannya justru tanpa sadar mengeras di panggulku, menahanku tetap di tempat sementara ia menghujam kian cepat. Matanya memejam dan mulutnya terbuka, detak jantungnya menguat dan napasnya memburu. Ia jelas tidak ada di bumi atau di manapun. Hanya tiga sodokan yang ia butuhkan sebelum semua terjadi. Ia berteriak ketika laharnya menyemprot di dalam liangku, bersatu dengan laharku sendiri. Hangatnya terasa di rahimku, membanjiri liangku. Hangat dan dingin bercampur, sebelum sebagian mengalir keluar bersama cairanku sendiri, membentuk sungai di bagian dalam pahaku.

Napasnya perlahan melambat kala kutarik diriku darinya. Kulihat matanya membuka dan lagi-lagi ada kata maaf di sana. Penyesalan, ya…

Penyesalan karena apa?

Apakah itu penyesalannya? Atau aku hanya melihat refleksi dari emosiku sendiri?

Aku tertawa dan kulambaikan tanganku mengusir segala emosi pergi. Tombak Marsnya masih separuh tegak, dan aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan kala aku menggenggamnya. Tidak tahu ketika kudekatkan bibirku, menjilat, mencecap, dan menghisap habis tiap tetes nutrisi dari tubuhnya. Tidak tahu pula kala aku menggerakkan tanganku perlahan, naik turun, hingga dewa perang kecil itu kembali berdiri menyongsong pertempuran baru yang akan menjelang.

Aku sang bunga, dan ia sang serangga. Bunga akan melakukan apapun agar serangga luruh pada jebakannya. Dan begitu sang serangga menginjakkan kaki di kelopaknya, kini saat sang bunga untuk memeras sang serangga, mengeringkannya hingga ke dasar, mendapatkan apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan.

 

**.**

Hingga akhirnya kami terbaring kelelahan setelah sesi maraton entah untuk yang kesekian kali. Aku begitu lelah, dan ia lebih lagi.  Dahagaku masih belum terpuaskan hingga ke dasar, tapi aku tak sanggup melanjutkan. Tidak karena ia pun kelihatan sudah melewati batasnya.

Ia menarik tanganku, mengecup punggung tanganku di bibirnya. Dikaitkannya jari-jemari kami kala digenggamnya tanganku. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, diucapkannya satu kata itu.

“Aku mencintaimu, Korra…”

Masih, aku tak bisa menjawab.

Oh, aku, Korra, setan jahat perebut kekasih orang kepercayaanku sendiri… Jika setelah aku mati aku tidak lantas dibakar di kerak neraka, aku tak tahu akan ke mana lagi aku. 

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> side-story dari kisah The Legendiary of Korra dan The Another Black (dipublish di www.fanfiction.net)  
> aku ga tau apa bisa publish side-story untuk kisah yang sebenarnya dipublish di fanlore lain, tapi karena kisah ini eksplisit dan berating MA, semoga pembaca mengerti...  
> Baru pertama kali menulis untuk rating MA, jadi sangat berharap untuk kritik dan saran...  
> Terima kasih.


End file.
